dynastiessagafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Dynasties
Dynasties takes place over 10,000 years. The time is marked by "BR" or "AR", meaning "Before Reformation" and "After Reformation", referring to the Lithuan Reformation that saw the Kingdom of Lithua be transformed into the Council of Lithuan Houses after the Behemoth Plague. Dawn of Days 10,000 BR * For a long age the realm of Selamis was a tranquil and beautiful world. The realm was split into two regions; Rekatoru was the One Land and Lierian was the One Sea. The land was covered in dense forests and prairies. * Dark Majik at Lierian's core leaked into the realm from the depths of the sea and twisted the creatures that inhabited the One Sea, known as the Udawyrms. These creatures were transformed into an evil mockery of the peaceful animals they once were; the Lyndawyrms, vicious and carnivorous monsters. 6,510 BR * The Lyndawyrms began to clamber onto the Western shores of Rekatoru and developed into the Wyverns, whilst the wyrms in the Eastern shores became the Drakes. They destroy their respective lands, creating a charred wasteland to the West, whilst the east was transformed into a frozen hell. * The Deadlands are formed, a place so utterly void of life, not even the winged beasts could survive there. The Great Sacrifice ''' '''6,500 BR * The Dragoban named Anatamor the Behemoth takes as many animals in his giant claws as he can carry and travels into the One Sea, away from the serpents of the mainland. He takes his own life, allowing his body to drop into the sea and became the continent of Anatamor. Land of Giants 6,000 BR * The new continent was split into two distinct regions: Lithua in the West and Thaniria in the East. The Giants become the first sentient creatures to exist on Anatamor. These include Ogres, Ettin, Eastern (Gaurmac) Giants and Western (Gorthmag) Giants. 4,000 BR ' * The Western Giants found a few small kingdoms in Lithua, most notably a kingdom in the Gorlands, known as the Minor Kingdom, which was named by the Gorthmag largely as an insult to their Western cousins. The Gorthmag Giants added insult to injury and named the other two known kingdoms in Lithua, Fanthar and Blass, meaning "weakness" and "pathetic" in their language. '''3,120 BR ' * The united Eastern Giants banded together with the Ogres and the Ettin to form the Giant Kingdom in Thaniria. The Western Giants are excluded * The Gorthmag introduce the religion of Al'mahor, the worshipping of Anatamor's spirit, thanking the long dead Dragoban for his sacrifice and the birth of the continent they resided on. '''Fall of Giants, Rise of Man 1,310 BR * The Ettin rebellion takes place and the Eastern Giants driven out of their ancestral homes and exiled from the Giant Kingdom. * Travelling across the Spur, the Gorthmag discovered the Western Giants who, by this time, had evolved into man. There were three distinct races of men found by the Giants in Lithua; the Norrish in the far north, the Mittish in the middle-lands and the Surrish in the south. They had split into many different tribes, with the largest and most notable being the Westerlords, the tribe the Gorthmag giants first met. They had built many towns across the lands they called the Green Country. As they travelled they passed many villages such as Greybane, Old Hamlet and Gadran's Folly. * The king of the Gorthmag, Aziral, told the Grand Eldar of the Westerlords, Gwar, of the Ettin and the dangers the creatures posed to both their races. Gwar, who was eager to further relations with the Gorthmag as well as defend his territory from the Ettin, tasked his people with building a large wall at the tip of The Spur to block the monsters from crossing into his lands. With the help of the Gorthmag giants, the task was completed in just over a month, becoming named the Gates of Karlod, named after Aziral's late advisor who was murdered by the new Ettin King, Rhazhor. The Giants continued to work with the Westerlords, assisting them in rebuilding their settlements, as they were destroyed during a civil war with a group of socerers sixty years prior. 1,083 BR ' More than 200 years after the Gorthmag giants crossed over into Lithua, the Ettin Dynasty still stood, as did the tribes of men. It had essentially been a standoff, with the men of the Gates of Karlod waiting for the Ettin to make the first move. Eventually, the Ettin Dynasty had spread across all of Thaniria, although they did not dare go into the Aranelous due to the massive spiders that lurked there. They settled for conquering the rest of Lithua for themselves, beginning the Ettin Invasion. The Gorthmag giants stood by their Westerlord allies during the invasion, however the Ettin forces proved to be too powerful for both the Westerlords and Gorthmag. They destroyed the Gates of Karlod and began to run through the Westerlord's territory, destroying the towns of Old Hamlet and Greybane. Fife, the great Grandson of Gwar, rallied the Westerlords, Gorthmag giants, the Whitemavens and even the Black Riders into fighting back against the Ettin. Even with the united power of all these factions, the Ettin Dynasty proved too powerful to defeat. When suddenly, fate intervened. The Ogres, eager to seize the power the Ettin held, stabbed the Ettin in the back, killing their leader Oszor during the Battle of Green Country. The weak-minded fools could not see that their betrayal of the Ettin had doomed them all and the united armies of Fife decimated the squabbling giants. The Dynasty collapsed and retreated back into Thaniria. The armies of Fife followed them for a whole year, destroying the fortress of Archator, driving them out of the towers of Orthod, Harnas and Iranos. The Ettin capital, Scurthaur was left in ruins and the Ogres were most likely hunted to extinction. The Ettin did survive, but in very few numbers, fleeing into the Blackwood, which would be renamed by the Westerlords as the Forest of Giants. '''1,082 BR ' For the part they played in defeating the Ettin, the Gorthmag Giants were rewarded by the Westerlords by allowing them to keep all of Thaniria. The Gorthmag Giants, however grateful, were too few in number to raise a second Giant Kingdom and so travelled into The Spine, the mountain range of Thaniria where they established a series of Hill Tribes. '1,081 BR ' With the war finally over, the Westerlords set about rebuilding their tribe. The town of Gardan's Folly was expanded and refurbished with stone and metal, becoming renamed the Keep of Man. With their civilisation rebuilt, they began to expand further into the Green Country under the continued leadership of Fife. '1,080 BR ' As the Westerlords travelled further and further South, they came across the Surrish tribe known as the Calivantus. Unlike the Westerlords, the Calivantus were savage and feral. They imprisoned and tortured the Westerlord expedition team before flaying them and hanging their bodies up like banners for the Mittish Men to see. Disgusted and outraged by this atrocity, Fife wished to go to war, but his advisors informed him that his armies were still too weak after the Ettin Invasion to begin another war. Fife settled for declaring the Calivantus enemies of the Westerlords, beginning centuries of hostilities between the two tribes. '''1,073 BR After Fife passed away, his son, Tyr, became the next Grand Eldar of the Westerlords. Tyr's rule was long and peaceful and marked with attempts to mend relations with the Calivantus. His only success in his endeavour was pardoning a Surrish warlord named Korin who was exiled from the South along with his family after speaking out against the flaying of the expedition team. The pardoned warlord takes his people to Hammerhead Isle where they set up a fishing village. 1,039 BR Tyr's rule was long and prosperous. His foresights saw peace brought to the land and the threat of the Calivantus was nullified. Yet he was doomed. His reign as Grand Eldar came to and end his advisor, Hydir, murdered him in his sleep, along with his family. Hydir, a ruthless tactician, saw Tyr's pushes for peace with the Surrish tribes as a sign of weakness. His grandfather, Mithor, was among those who were executed by the Calivantus. And he saw Tyr's peace negotiations as a personal insult. Tyr's half brother, Malcolm Tenebore, and his other advisor, Halas Armyn, led an army against Hydir, who had barricaded himself in the keep of man along with his family and his loyal troops. It was then that a mysterious Majik-wielder, a witch from the Greenhills, came to Hydir's aid during the coup. Her name was Ellina, but her title was the Queen of Beasts. She brought with her an army of monsters, and beside her, her children. Not her real children of course, but other monstrosities of her own creation that represented the Four Keystones of Existance; death, life, truth and lies. Jack, a man with the ability to summon the dead (life), Anna, a shapeshifter who could find out anyone's secrets (truth), Galamis, a witch who could craft the deadliest of potions (death), Varadem, a man with persuasive abilities to maipulate anyone to his will (lies). Malcolm and Halas led their troops into battle against Hydir, but armies of the Queen were far too strong and so the two men ordered a retreat. They crossed the Spur and into Thaniria, barely escaping the clutches of the Queen and Hydir. Hydir took the throne of the Westerlords for himself and began his plans to bring war to the Calivantus. Exiled into Thaniria, Malcolm and Halas had their surviving troops take refuge in the ruined remains of the Ettin fortress Archator. There they met an old Gorthmag giant named Lortg. The men told the old giant what had happened and Lortg and his giant followers assisted them in making potions to combat the Queen's armies. 1,038 BR Hydir wishes to begin his campaign against the Surrish people, however, he knows that he cannot leave the Keep of Man undefended with the threat of Malcolm and Halas in the East. The Queen manipulates him into sending his armies to kill Malcolm and Halas. He does so and leads his forces East. There they find Malcolm and Halas in Archator, which had been rebuild and fortified. Hydir's forces laid siege to the fortress, but are defeated by Lortg's potions. Hydir gets himself captured by Malcolm and becomes his prisoner. The Queen of beasts seizes her opportunity to take the throne. She kills Hydir's family and her children enslave the Westerlords. They become known as the Unrightful Heirs.